


Country of Dreamers

by kiyu99



Series: Searching for Myself [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: GOOD WORK EVERYONE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTABEK, Kino no Tabi's reference, Last day!, M/M, Otabek Altin Week 2017, OtabekAltinWeek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyu99/pseuds/kiyu99
Summary: Otabek dan orang-orang terkasihnya menetap di Negeri Pemimpi





	Country of Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> #OtabekAltinWeek - Day 7: Birthday|Free Day
> 
> To celebrate Otabek Altin's Birthday

#OtabekAltinWeek - Day 7: **Birthday** | Free Day

* * *

 

Ia ditarik dari alam bawah sadarnya oleh suara parau yang bersikeras meminta agar ia cepat bangun dari tidurnya.

Ketika ia membuka mata, ia disuguhi bola hijau memukau dengan siratan akan kekhawatiran.

Ketika ia bertanya dimana sekarang ia berada, sosok itu menjitak halus kepalanya dan menjawab dengan kikikan kecil bahwa nyawanya sepertinya masih belum terkumpul pulih.

Sekarang ia berada di Almaty, kota kelahirannya, kota dimana ia dibesarkan dan kota keluarganya tinggal.

Keluarga.

Ia langsung teringat akan mimpi yang ia alami saat ia masih terombang ambing di alam bawah sadarnya.

Lalu ia bercerita tentang mimpi itu pada sosok yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

* * *

 

Sosok itu terlihat sedih saat ia memulai dengan alur dimana ia kehilangan keluarganya dan negerinya.

Sosok itu sedikit geli ketika ia lanjut dengan bertemunya ia dengan sebuah motor tua yang bisa berbicara dan menawarinya mengelilingi dunia.

Sosok itu menjadi penasaran ketika ia utarakan satu demi satu keunikan negeri yang ia kunjungi dalam mimpi itu.

Sosok itu terkejut sekaligus merona saat ia bercerita di sebuah negeri yang penuh akan pecinta. Ia memberi tau bahwa sosok itu muncul di mimpi anehnya pada saat ia mengunjungi negeri tersebut. Ia menjelaskan bagaimana saat-saat tiga hari yang ia lewatkan bersama sosok itu; memakai cincin pasangan, lalu dari tidur kemudian mandi bersama, saling suap-menyuapi, dan pada akhirnya bertukar kecupan malu tanda menyukai satu sama lain.

Setelah itu tibalah pada penutupan dari mimpinya, dimana ia kehilangan partner yang selama ini menemaninya, yang telah menyelamatkannya--sosok itu kembali bersedih saat mendengarnya.

Tak terbayang ia menitikan air mata, ia bilang itu adalah mimpi buruk namun kembali teringat akan kehilangan yang membuat ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan baru--yang membuat mimpi itu mimpi buruk tetapi sangatlah indah.

Sosok itu kini memeluknya dengan erat dan mengatainya bodoh dan itu hanyalah mimpi dan Otabike masih di garasi terpakir dengan rapi.

Ia pun tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir ranum sosok yang ia kasihi itu lalu beranjak dari kasur.

Sedikit termenung, ia merasa mimpi itu membuatnya sadar akan artinya ikatan yang akan membuatnya meraih kebahagiaan meskipun dalam prosesnya ia kehilangan sesuatu tapi ia pasti akan mendapatkan hal yang setimpal.

.

.

.

Ia dan sosok terkasihnya keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan dimana ia disambut meriah oleh seluruh keluarga dan teman-temannya.

Di meja terdapat berbagai makanan dan di tengah-tengah jelas terpampang kue besar. Di langit-langit terdapat hiasan pita-pita dan berbagai warna balon. Terakhir di dinding ada tempelan balon huruf bertuliskan.

 

> "ТУҒАН КҮНІҢ ҚҰТТЫ БОЛСЫН OTABEK!"

Mereka berseru bersama-sama betapa bahagianya mereka karena ia telah lahir di dunia ini.

Ia tersenyum lebar dan dengan lantang mengucapkan, "Terima Kasih!" yang dari lubuk hati terdalam.

**Author's Note:**

> GRATULERER MED DAGEN MY BEST BOY!
> 
> Kau tak tau betapa beruntungnya diriku bisa mengetahui adanya dirimu! Terima kasih Yuri On Ice karena telah menciptakan karakter yang cuma 6 menit tapi boom sangat membekas di hati!
> 
> OTABEK ALTIN WE LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!!
> 
>  
> 
> ps: ТУҒАН КҮНІҢ ҚҰТТЫ БОЛСЫН : hbd in kazakh cmiiw xD


End file.
